


Straßenkater, Bettkätzchen

by shackles_of_the_madness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Augenbinde, Erröten, Fesselspiele, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Oralsex, Porn With Plot, Schokolade, Sexkätzchen, Sexspielzeug, Smut, Spreizstange, Viktor/Yuuri nur im Hintergrund, analsex, bottom!yuri, ein bisschen Plot, erzwungener Dirty Talk, top!otabek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness
Summary: Yuri liebt Sex mit Otabek, kann das aber nicht zugeben, da ihm das zu peinlich ist. Otabek will ihm das austreiben und erteilt seinem Kätzchen eine Lektion, die es so schnell nicht vergessen wird.





	Straßenkater, Bettkätzchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tiger in the Streets, Kitten in the Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201449) by [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13). 



> Diese Übersetzung ist für Vixen13, die auf die Frage “Hat wer smut für mich als Übung zu übersetzen?”, die ich im Madness Discord Chat gestellt habe, als Erste “Hier!” gebrüllt hat. Den Link zum Originaltext findet ihr oben. Hätte ich mal zu Ende gelesen, bevor ich zugesagt habe ;)
> 
> Das hier ist nicht so ganz mein Stil (deshalb gibts hier auch keinen offiziellen Autorennamen, ich bin feig!) Aber das Übersetzen hat nach anfänglichen Herzinfarkten, hysterischen Lachanfällen im Voice-Chat und nach der Erkenntnis, dass man nicht alles 100% übersetzen kann, richtig Spaß gemacht. Wenn einem erst einmal alles egal ist, dann läuft auch der deutsche Smut.
> 
> Habe übrigens gelernt, dass Deutsch nicht die erotischste Sprache ist und man doch lieber bei den klassischen Bezeichnungen bleiben sollte - mit der Idee, die Wörter ‘Lustschwert’ oder ‘Fleischpeitsche’ zu verwenden, habe ich nur gaaaanz kurz gespielt. Ehrlich. Ganz echt.

“Ihr zwei seid zum Kotzen. Warum können wir nicht einmal normal essen, ohne dass ihr euch gegenseitig betatscht? Mir kommts gleich hoch.” Yuri schleuderte seine Gabel in die Richtung des Paares, um das eben Gesagte formvollendet zu unterstreichen. 

Viktor wich dem tieffliegenden Besteck mit Leichtigkeit aus. “Yuriooo, denkst du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, sich daran zu gewöhnen, wenn wir uns küssen? Du bist doch schon zwanzig.” 

“Ich rege mich nicht auf!”, schnappte Yuri. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er auf Hundertachtzig. “Ich versuche zu essen!”

“Otabek, dir macht es nichts aus, oder?”, sagte Viktor freundlich und lächelte. 

Otabek grummelte zustimmend und aß seelenruhig weiter. Yuri wollte schon kommentieren, dass Otabek sich auf Viktors Seite geschlagen hatte, aber der sah nicht aus, als ob ihn das irgendwie kümmern würde. Neben Viktor saß Yuuri, und der grinste die beiden streitenden Männer an. Alle hatten sich schon an Yurios Verhalten gewöhnt und fanden es an diesem Punkt zu seiner Bestürzung einfach nur noch niedlich. 

Spielerisch spießte Yuuri eines von Viktors Lieblingshäppchen mit der Gabel auf und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. Viktor nahm den Bissen beglückt an und summte vor Zufriedenheit, bevor er einen schnellen Kuss auf Yuuris Lippen presste. Yuri machte Kotzgeräusche von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
“Mir reichts.” Yuri drehte sich zu Otabek um. “Bist du endlich fertig? Ich will jetzt gehen!”

“Ach, Yurio!”, beschwerte sich Viktor. “Jetzt, wo wir uns nach dem vielen Reisen endlich wieder sehen, willst du dich schon verabschieden?!”

“Anscheinend war die Pause zwischen unseren Treffen nicht lang genug!”, fauchte Yuri.

Yuuri lehnte den Kopf an Viktors Schulter und lächelte das jüngere Paar an. “Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir wieder alle zusammen trainieren.”

“Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ihr mich bei meinem Training unterstützt”, sagte Otabek höflich. 

“Es ist uns ein Vergnügen!”, antwortete Viktor fröhlich. 

“Ich bin so froh, dass ich nicht mehr mit euch liebestollen Bekloppten zusammenleben muss”, murmelte Yuri, als er mit den Fingern nach den Fleischstückchen auf seinem Teller griff, da er ja leider keine Gabel mehr hatte. 

“Ja! Ich bin froh, dass Yakov endlich wieder zufrieden ist.” Viktor grinste. Offensichtlich versuchte er Yuris Sticheleien zu ignorieren. “Auch wenn ich mir um Otabek Sorgen mache.”

“Was?! Wieso?” Yuri starrte den grinsenden Viktor und den kichernden Yuuri an. 

“Jeder verdient eine kitschige, liebevolle Beziehung wie unsere. Wenn du zuhause nicht lieb zu Otabek bist, bedeutet das wohl, dass du da auch so gemein zu ihm bist wie gerade zu uns”, stichelte Viktor. 

“Ich bin sicher, sie sind sehr lieb zueinander, wenn sie alleine sind”, versuchte Yuuri Viktor zu überzeugen und sich dabei auf Yuris Seite zu schlagen. 

“Wir sind sehr glücklich”, bestätigte Otabek.

Yuri schlug die Handflächen so fest auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr klapperte. Mit einem Quietschen seines Sessels sprang er auf, das Gesicht gerötet, während er jeden am Tisch wütend anfunkelte. “Ich. Gehe”, presste er heraus, bevor er davonstürmte.

“Bis später im Training!”, rief Viktor und winkte ihm nach. Yuri antwortete nicht. Otabek entschuldigte sich einige Momente später höflich und folgte seinem Freund zurück in die gemeinsame Wohnung.

~*~

“Bring sie nicht auf dumme Ideen!”, schnappte Yuri in dem Augenblick, als Otabek durch die Eingangstüre kam. Der Kleinere rannte in der Küche herum und putzte, bis alles glänzte. Yuri war eigentlich sehr nachlässig, was den Haushalt anging, und beschwerte sich immer darüber, wenn er etwas erledigen sollte. Außer, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. Dann war er so voller nervöser Energie, die durch körperliche Aktivität wie Training abgebaut werden musste. Wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund keine Zeit oder Möglichkeit dazu hatte, dann schrubbte er aggressiv alles, was ihm unter die Nase kam. 

Obwohl sie erst seit einem Jahr zusammenlebten, hatte Otabek bereits zweimal die Teller ersetzen müssen, da Yuri die Glasur heruntergescheuert hatte. Er hatte auch einen Putzlappen genommen und einen Lampenschirm so fest damit “abgestaubt”, dass der Stoff jetzt ganz zerschlissen war. Yuri war nicht gerade für seine sanften Berührungen bekannt. 

Langsam ging Otabek zum Küchenschrank und nahm eine kleine Tafel Schokolade vom Stapel, den er dort versteckt hatte. Die Schokolade war Yuris Lieblingssüßigkeit. Yuri schrubbte die Arbeitsflächen mit einem Putzschwamm, besessen davon, einen Schmutzfleck wegzuwischen, den nur er sehen konnte. Otabek kam immer näher, bis der Kleinere zurückwich, nur um mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu stoßen. 

“Alter, ich versuche hier zu putzen!”, schnappte Yuri.

“War dir das peinlich?”, fragte Otabek. 

“Was?”

“Ihre öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen. Du machst so etwas nie mit mir, wenn wir nicht daheim sind.”

“Natürlich mach’ ich das nicht!” Yuri wurde rot und drehte sich weg. “Sowas macht man auch nur daheim!”

“Ich kann dich also füttern, wenn wir unter uns sind?”

“Sei nicht blöd!”

“Mach deinen Mund auf.” Der Befehl wurde leise, aber mit Nachdruck ausgesprochen. 

Der Effekt war sofort ersichtlich. Yuris Pupillen weiteten sich und seine Atmung wurde flach. Er drehte sich um, um Otabek anzusehen. Es sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, hielt sich aber zurück. Er hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass zu diskutieren und seinen Freund anzublaffen, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war, nicht immer die beste Idee war. Ihm wurde ganz heiß bei der Erinnerung an all die verschiedenen Methoden, die Otabek angewandt hatte, um ihm dieses Verhalten auszutreiben.

Er schluckte hart und öffnete seinen Mund. Otabek lächelte, ließ ein Stückchen Schokolade auf Yuris Zunge fallen und wischte mit dem Daumen über Yuris Unterlippe, als er sich zurückzog. Als der Blonde den Mund schließen wollte, hob Otabek schnell die Hand und presste seine Finger gegen Yuris Kiefer, um ihn daran zu hindern. 

“Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, deinen Mund zuzumachen.”

Yuri wimmerte ein wenig und lief noch mehr an, aber er ließ den Mund offen. Er versuchte, die große Menge an angesammelter Spucke ohne die Schokolade zu schlucken. Immer, wenn Speichel aus seinem Mund und über sein Kinn floss, war ihm das fürchterlich unangenehm. Otabek wusste das und auch wenn er niemals offen solche Dinge verlangte, brachte er Yuri oft in die Situation, dass er dagegen ankämpfen musste. 

“Habe ich dich gerade in eine peinliche Lage gebracht, als ich dich gefüttert habe?”, fragte Otabek und streichelte mit dem Daumen leicht über Yuris Lippen. “Oder bist du erregt? Ist das der Grund, wieso es dich so irritiert, wenn andere diese Dinge tun? Träumst du davon es auch zu machen, wenn du dabei zusiehst?”

Yuri stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Otabeks dunkle, sinnliche Stimme würde sich in seinen Gedanken festsetzen und er würde das nächste Mal, wenn etwas Ähnliches passierte, daran denken. Das Letzte, was Yuri wollte, war einen Ständer zu bekommen, wenn jemand anderer sich so dermaßen peinlich benahm.

“Es war dir auch nicht recht, als sie sich geküsst haben”, fuhr Otabek gnadenlos fort. “Wenn du andere beim Küssen siehst, denkst du dann daran, wie du mich küssen willst? Stellst du dir vor, wie du reagierst, wenn ich dich zurückküsse? Wirst du daran erinnert, wie hungrig du klingst, wenn du mich um mehr anbettelst?”

Verflucht, Yuri war bereits halb hart und gleichzeitig vollkommen rot angelaufen. Er war sich zu sehr seiner selbst bewusst, um sich in Otabeks Worten zu verlieren. Um zu genießen, was der Mann ihm anbot, anstatt sich dessen zu schämen. Otabek wusste das. Er liebte es, Yuri leiden zu sehen. 

Du Sadist! Yuri versuchte das mit Blicken zu sagen, was er mit offenem Mund nicht konnte.  
“Du magst diese Schokolade, oder?”, sagte Otabek, unbeeindruckt von Yuris Todesblick. “Bist du nicht zufrieden, dass du sie länger genießen kannst?”

Yuris Nasenflügel blähten sich genervt, als Otabek sich vorbeugte, sodass ihre Gesichter noch näher zusammen waren.

Otabek stoppte wenige Zentimeter von Yuris Haut und seine Lippen wisperten eine unsichtbare Spur über Yuris Lieblingsstellen vom Ohr bis zu seinem Hals, aber er berührte ihn nicht. Er schenkte ihm nur eine Vorahnung davon, was kommen sollte. 

“Willst du das? Möchtest du, dass ich dich in ein stöhnendes Etwas verwandle, das mich anbettelt, nicht aufzuhören? Notgeil und ohne Schamgefühl?”

Yuris Kehle entwich ein Stöhnen und er zitterte unkontrolliert. Er war froh, dass sein Mund beschäftigt war, denn in Wahrheit wollte er alles, was Otabek ihm da auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte, aber er wollte es nicht laut zugeben. Nicht, dass Otabek eine Bestätigung brauchte. Sie wussten mittlerweile beide genau über Yuris dreckigste Fantasien bescheid. 

Otabeks Lippen schwebten über Yuris. “Willst du, dass ich es dir richtig besorge, Kätzchen?”

Yuris Wangen röteten sich beim Klang des Spitznamens. Otabek liebte es, ihn zu zwingen, sich wie eine Katze zu verhalten, damit er bekam, was er wollte. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass er den Namen so früh verwendete. Dennoch war es nicht so, dass sich Yuri Otabek verweigern konnte. Nicht an diesem Punkt.

“Antworte mir.” Otabeks Stimme war weich, als seine Lippen über Yuris geisterten. 

Ein verzweifelter Laut entwich Yuris Mund und er nickte hastig. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden ließ Otabek endlich Yuris Kinn los und umfasste stattdessen die Hinterseite des schlanken Halses, während seine Lippen die Distanz zwischen ihnen schlossen. Otabeks Zunge schob sich sogleich in Yuris Mund, wirbelte die warme geschmolzene Schokolade herum, die nur halb so gut schmeckte wie Yuris lautes Stöhnen.

Otabeks andere Hand wanderte unter Yuris Shirt, strich sacht über die Erhebungen seiner Wirbelsäule. Empfindlich wie er war, erschauderte Yuri in Otabeks Umarmung und klammerte sich an dessen T-Shirt fest. Als er sich schließlich zurückzog, ließ Otabek es zu. Yuri schnappte nach Luft und schluckte die Süße in seinem Mund.

“Du Arsch”, knurrte er und versuchte die Kontrolle über sich wiederzuerlangen. “Ich bin fast daran erstickt.”

“Du hast ausgesehen, als ob dir das Spaß machen würde.” Otabek zuckte mit den Schultern, als er beide Hände an Yuris Seiten hinuntergleiten ließ. 

“Ah!” Yuris Atem stockte, als sein Rücken sich bei der Berührung durchdrückte und seine Hüften zuckten.

“Wir sollten an die Arbeit gehen”, raunte Otabek mit dunkler Stimme, als er an Yuris Ohrläppchen knabberte. “Du hast mir schließlich aufgetragen, es dir richtig zu besorgen.”

“Fick dich.” Yuri versuchte wirklich, wütend zu klingen, aber es klang etwas gepresst. 

“Ficken ist Teil des Plans”, stimmte Otabek zu und liebkoste sensible Haut, während seine Hände zu Yuris festem Hintern wanderten. “Aber du wirst darum betteln müssen.”

Yuri wollte widersprechen, aber es war so viel schlimmer zu betteln, wenn er erst einmal versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun. Und er würde Otabek anflehen. Darüber brauchten sie nicht zu diskutieren. Otabek wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, bis Yuri verzweifelt nach mehr verlangte. 

Otabek hielt den erhobenen Zeigefinger vor Yuris Mund. “Zeig mir, was du mit mir machen willst. Sag mir, in welchem Tempo wir es angehen sollen.”

Hier war keine Debatte notwendig. Yuri nahm den Finger sofort in den Mund und leckte ihn mit so viel Hingabe wie möglich. Er wollte es nicht langsam angehen. Langsam war schlecht. Otabek hatte, wie Yuri bereits festgestellt hatte, unendlich viel Geduld. Er konnte Yuri über Stunden hinweg bis fast zum Höhepunkt treiben und dabei völlig wahnsinnig machen. 

Also machte er weiter, egal, welche schrecklichen Schmatzgeräusche er produzierte oder wie glänzend seine Lippen von seiner eigenen Spucke wurden. Er zwang sich den Finger so weit wie möglich in den Mund zu nehmen, ließ seine Zunge in zuckenden Mustern darüber tanzen, übte Druck aus und leckte ihn sauber. Wenn Otabek sich zurückziehen wollte, folgte Yuri ihm verzweifelt nach, und seine Wangen glühten, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie gierig er dabei aussehen musste. 

Eine Hand glitt in Yuris Haar und zog ihn zurück. Yuri machte ein hilfloses Geräusch, seine Lippen öffneten sich und er atmete schneller, seine Augen waren bereits vor Lust verhangen. Otabek lächelte, als er einen sanften Kuss auf die feuchten Lippen seines Gegenübers presste. 

“Gut gemacht, Kätzchen.” Otabek zog ihn an den Haaren hinunter und zwang Yuri so, ihm zu folgen. Es endete damit, dass Yuri auf den Händen und Knien war, Otabeks Hand war immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und kontrollierte jede seiner Bewegungen. “Gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer.”

“Du kannst mich mal”, zischte Yuri und Tränen der Scham färbten seine Wimpern dunkel. Er hasste das. Nicht, weil er gezwungen war, all das zu tun, sondern weil er es genoss und gleichzeitig zutiefst beschämt war, sich mit diesem Teil seiner selbst auseinanderzusetzen. 

Otabek wartete, dass die Anspannung aus Yuris Körper wich, bevor er losging. Er zog nicht an den Haaren, sondern zeigte ihm einfach den Weg mit ruhigem Selbstbewusstsein an. Solange Yuri nicht gegen ihn ankämpfte, würde er keine Schmerzen verspüren. Das war auch etwas, was Yuri erst hatte lernen müssen, also folgte er dem anderen und schäumte nur innerlich. 

Das Einzige, womit Yuri sich rächen konnte, war durch seine anmutigen Bewegungen. Er wusste, dass Otabek eine Schwäche dafür hatte, deshalb gab er sich große Mühe dabei, möglichst elegant zu krabbeln. Als sie es ins Schlafzimmer geschafft hatten, wanderten Otabeks Augen in hungriger Faszination über Yuris Körper. 

“Gefällt dir, was du siehst?”, sagte Yuri süffisant und hob eine Augenbraue. 

Otabek ließ Yuris Haare los und lief so unbekümmert durch das Zimmer, als hätte er keinen offensichtlichen Ständer. “Zieh dich aus.”

Yuri grummelte, gehorchte aber und warf seine Kleidung auf den Boden, bevor er sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollte, damit alles bedeckt war. Wenn es nicht um Sex ging, war er dafür bekannt, nackt im Haus herum zu laufen. Doch Otabeks dunkle Augen machten Yuri unglaublich nervös und machten ihn zu einer schüchternen, schmollenden Person. 

Nachdem er alles gefunden hatte, was er brauchte, ging Otabek zurück und stellte die Gegenstände in Reichweite vom Bett auf. Yuri beäugte sie; er war gar nicht glücklich mit der Auswahl. Otabek nahm als Erstes das Lederhalsband mit dem Glöckchen zur Hand. 

“Setz dich auf”, sagte Otabek ermutigend. 

Murrend setzte sich Yuri auf die Knie, die Arme hatte er zwischen den Beinen, um etwas Anstand zu wahren. Automatisch hob er den Kopf und das Halsband fand sofort seinen Platz. Otabek stupste das Glöckchen an, sodass sie das leise Klingeln hören konnten. Yuri lief dabei knallrot an, da das Geräusch alle möglichen Erinnerungen wachrief. 

Als Nächstes griff Otabek nach den Handschellen. “Hände auf den Rücken.”

Diesmal zögerte Yuri, aber Otabek wartete ruhig, bis er soweit war. Je länger Yuri sich dagegen sträubte, desto unsicherer würde er werden, er wusste das, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Otabek liebte es, wenn Yuri sich selbst in so einer Situation quälte. Yuri biss die Zähne zusammen, ärgerte sich über Otabeks unfair ruhige Ausstrahlung, doch platzierte die Hände auf dem Rücken und ließ zu, dass die fellbesetzten Lederhandschellen angelegt und abgeschlossen wurden. 

Danach legte Otabek eine Spreizstange an Yuris Knöchel an, um sie weit auseinanderzudrücken, und stellte so sicher, dass alles an Yuri völlig entblößt war. Als er damit fertig war, ging Otabek still um Yuri herum und betrachtete alles aufmerksam. Yuri wurde ganz heiß, als er Otabeks Blick auf jedem Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut spürte.

“Es ist immer wieder schön, dich anzusehen”, sagte Otabek mit ehrlicher Stimme. 

Yuri sah an ihm vorbei, sein Gesicht glühte so sehr, dass es ohne Probleme den Raum heizen konnte. Otabek kümmerte das nicht. Er ging einfach zum Bett und nahm eine Augenbinde. Das seidene Stoffstück zog er über Yuris Haut und bewunderte die Gänsehaut, die dabei entstand. Als Yuri sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und geräuschvoll einatmete, erbarmte er sich und band sie ihm um. So unterband er Yuris Möglichkeit, nervös jede seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen. 

Sofort wanderten Finger über Haut und zu verschiedenen Orten. Yuri konnte nie sagen, wo sie als nächstes sein würden und er zuckte bei jeder Berührung zusammen. Auch wenn jede davon federleicht war, fühlte er sich, als ob ein Bienenschwarm unter seiner Haut eingesperrt war und verzweifelt zu entkommen versuchte - es war viel zu intensiv und gleichzeitig viel zu wenig. 

Als er aufhörte sich gegen die Berührungen zu wehren und sich stattdessen ihnen entgegenzulehnen, begann Otabek damit, ihn dort und da mit Zähnen und Zunge zu verwöhnen. Er spürte ein Knabbern am Halsansatz, ein Lecken auf der Schulter, Otabeks warmen Atem über seiner Wirbelsäule. Yuri erzitterte bei jedem neuen Sinneseindruck, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in tiefen Atemzügen, das Glöckchen gab ein leises Klingeln von sich. 

“Yuri…”, flüsterte Otabek ihm ins Ohr. “Sag mir, was du willst.”

“Berühr mich”, winselte Yuri. “Küss mich.”

Einen Augenblick später war Otabeks Mund auf Yuris und Yuri stöhnte auf, verzweifelt nach mehr verlangend. Otabeks warme Hand strich über seine weiche Haut und der kleinere Mann wand sich ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen. Otabeks Hand wanderte über all die Stellen, die Yuri erstickt aufkeuchen ließen, aber niemals zu Yuris Schritt. 

Yuri warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft, um zu betteln. “Bitte, bitte, fass mich an, Beka.”

“Tu ich ja.” Otabek bedeckte eine Spur an Yuris Hals hinunter mit Küssen, als seine Hände über Yuris Hüften, Hintern und Schenkel wanderten.

“Mehr”, winselte Yuri.

“Ich habe nur zwei Hände”, sagte Otabek, als seine Finger wieder Yuris Seiten hinaufwanderten. 

Yuri wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, genervt davon, dass er jetzt auch noch spezifizieren musste, was er wollte. “Fass mich da unten an!” Seine Stimme klang wütend.

“An deinen Füßen?”

“Fick dich! Ah!” Yuris Haar wurde fest gepackt und Otabek zog mit einem Ruck daran, um Yuris Hals freizulegen. Er knabberte an dem blassen Stück Haut, während die Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand federleicht über Yuris Arm strichen. 

“Sei nicht so frech”, murmelte Otabek, bevor er nach Haut schnappte und fest daran saugte.

Yuri sog Luft durch seine Zähne und versuchte sich freizuwinden, doch es war unmöglich. Seine Hüften stießen nach oben, suchten verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Stimmung schwankte blitzschnell von sauer zu verzweifelt. “Beka, bitte.” 

Otabek ließ von Yuris Haut ab und ein Plopp ertönte. Er summte nachdenklich, als er Yuri dabei zusah, wie dieser seine Hüften in die Luft stieß und an den Fesseln riss. Wenn der andere seine Schenkel hätte schließen können, um sie aneinander zu reiben, er hätte es getan. “Wieso bist du so ungeduldig? Du hattest mich erst heute Früh.”

“Wie kannst du sowas einfach so sagen!” Yuri war wieder wütend.

“Ich bin nicht der, dem sein eigenes Verlangen nach Sex peinlich ist.”

Yuris Blut war sich kurzfristig nicht sicher, ob es seine Wangen oder seine schmerzende Erektion zum Glühen bringen sollte. “Du verhältst dich nicht so, als ob du auch willst!”

“Ich will es, glaub mir. Ich könnte deinen Mund nehmen und dich dann einfach hier liegen lassen, bis du dich beruhigt hast.”

Yuri stöhnte auf und riss stärker an seinen Fesseln, das Glöckchen bimmelte im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen. Er wollte und wollte das auch nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es extrem geil, damit bedroht zu werden, nicht kommen zu dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er das Gefühl sterben zu müssen, wenn er nicht bald abspritzen durfte.

Otabeks Zunge zeichnete die Kontur von Yuris Ohrmuschel nach und Yuri seufzte als Antwort auf, während sein Kopf an der Hand zog, die sein Haar gepackt hielt. “Möchtest du, dass ich alles mache, was ich will?”

“Ich will, dass du mich anfasst!”, beschwerte sich Yuri.

“Hab ich doch.”

“Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist!”

“Wenn du aufhörst, so stur zu sein.”

Yuri knurrte und kämpfte gegen Otabeks Griff und all das Leder, das ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt. Die kleine Glocke an seinem Halsband klingelte glücklich im Kontrast zu seinem wütenden Zucken. Irgendwann hörte er nach Luft schnappend auf, und seine Stimmung schlug erneut um. “Biiiiiiitte, fass mich an.” Seine Stimme hatte einen erbärmlich weinerlichen Unterton und er stellte fest, dass ihm das völlig egal war.

“Was soll ich anfassen?” Otabek war gnadenlos.

“Meinen… meinen Schwanz”, würgte Yuri hervor, sein Gesicht feuerrot. 

“Nur deinen Schwanz?”

Eine Kakophonie aus Flüchen entfleuchte Yuris Lippen, bevor er schließlich ein “Drinnen” hervorpresste.

“Deinen Mund?”

“Ich hasse dich!”, schnappte Yuri, bäumte sich wieder auf und riss an seinen Haaren. Er ächzte ob des plötzlichen Schmerzes auf und ihm kamen die Tränen, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. “In meinem Hintern”, knurrte er schließlich.

“Brav”, lobte Otabek und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann spürte Yuri, wie er sich erhob er sich und sich weg bewegte.

“Wo gehst du hin?!” Seine Stimme klang verwirrt und verloren.

“Ich bin hier”, beruhigte Otabek und es klang so, als wäre er hinter ihm. “Sei ein braves Kätzchen und halte still.”

Yuri zog einen Schmollmund und er begann wieder zu zappeln, als sein Schwanz zuckte. Er brauchte es so dringend und er hasste es, dass Otabek diese absolute Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Otabek es so sehr wollte wie er selbst, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war Yuri derjenige, der jedesmal völlig durchdrehte und alles vögeln wollte, was sich bewegte. Einmal hatte Otabek ihn so sehr um den Verstand gebracht, dass Yuri sich regelrecht an einem Kissen vergangen hatte, nur um etwas zu spüren. Otabek war ein Sadist.

Etwas Kaltes und Glitschiges presste sich zwischen Yuris Pobacken. Er keuchte auf und zuckte instinktiv weg, bevor er sich besann. Er wollte Otabek keinen Grund geben, sich ihm weiter zu verweigern. Otabek machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und drückte etwas Kleines in Yuri, der nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit hatte sich zu fragen, was es war. Als das Ding zu vibrieren begann, war alles klar.

Yuri stöhnte, als seine Hüften sich gegen das Liebesspielzeug zu drängen versuchten, aber es war in ihm gefangen und würde ihm keine weitere Befriedigung geben als die wenige, die es ihm schon bot. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber war gleichzeitig quälend. Er würde davon nicht kommen können. Er unterdrückte ein Wimmern. 

Eine lange Pause folgte, als Otabek einfach nur dastand und Yuri dabei zusah wie er sich wand und verzweifelt nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit heischte. Schließlich brach Yuris Wille. “Bitte, bitte, ich will mehr! Ich brauche dich!”

Ein liebevoller Kuss wurde auf Yuris Haare gedrückt. “So ein braves Kätzchen. Willst du meinen Schwanz kosten?”

“Ja!”

“Sag es.”

“Ich… will… deinen…” Yuris Stimme brach, seine Gedanken rasten, weil er gezwungen war, solche Dinge zu sagen, aber er riss sich zusammen. “Deinen Schwanz. In meinem Mund… Bitte… Ich brauche...”

“Sehr gut.” Otabeks Lob war nie herablassend. Es war ehrlich und liebevoll. Es machte Yuri stets verlegen und gleichzeitig stolz.

Ein harter Schwanz presste sich an Yuris Lippen und er öffnete sie, um Otabeks Eichel in den Mund zu nehmen. Er saugte daran, leckte immer und immer wieder über die Spitze. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Yuris Kopf. Trotzdem führte Otabek Yuri nicht oder stieß nach vorne. Er ließ ihn einfach machen.

Die ersten paar Mal, als sie in dieser Situation gewesen waren, hatte Otabek alles, was Yuri gemacht hatte, ganz genau nachgeahmt. Es war eine effektive Methode ihn zu trainieren. Yuri wollte alles geben, da er jeden Versuch genoss, Otabek zu kontrollieren.

Yuri bewegte den Kopf und nahm mehr und mehr in den Mund. Jedes Mal, wenn er zurückwich, schenkte er der Spitze noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Nach einer Weile bekam er, was er wollte: ein tiefes Stöhnen rumpelte in Otabeks Brust. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Yuris Lippen, er hatte einen kleinen Sieg errungen.

Er machte weiter und tat sein Bestes, um all die peinlichen Schmatzgeräusche auszublenden, die den Raum füllten. Nun öffnete er seinen Mund so weit, dass er würgen musste, aber das hielt ihn nicht ab. Über ihm saugte Otabek verlangend Luft durch die Zähne, bevor er einen Schritt zurück machte.

Yuri beklagte sich, als er versuchte hinterherzukommen, aber Otabek platzierte eine Hand auf der Stirn des Blonden, um ihn daran zu hindern. “Du bist ein sehr guter Schwanzlutscher.” Otabeks Ton war aufrichtig, seine Stimme lustgeschwängert. Yuri ertrank aufgrund seiner Aussage in einer Welle aus Peinlichkeit.

Otabek ging um das Bett und schloss die Handschellen auf. Sie blieben dort, wo sie waren, aber er konnte sich nun bewegen. Nun presste Otabek etwas in Yuris Hand. Er befühlte es einen Moment und erkannte, dass es ein kleiner, bereits mit Gleitgel versehener Dildo war.

“Zeig mir, was ich wirklich mit dir machen soll.”

Er schob die schreckliche Scham, die in seinem Magen aufstieg, beiseite und biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er sich nach vorne fallen ließ, um seinen Hintern zu präsentieren wie eine rollige Katze. Sein Ständer hing schwer zwischen seinen Beinen, er zuckte und tropfte. Yuri wusste mittlerweile, dass er nicht hingreifen konnte, nicht hingreifen durfte. Stattdessen griff er nach hinten, zog an dem Vibrator und ließ ihn heraus- und auf den Boden gleiten. 

Er atmete tief ein und machte sich selbst klar, dass er, wenn er alles noch länger hinauszögerte, Otabek ihn später dafür bestrafen würde. Also begann er den Dildo in sich zu schieben. Aus irgendeinem Grund würde er sich wohl nie an diesen Teil gewöhnen. Es tat nicht weh, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war überwältigend, wie gut es sich anfühlte, so gedehnt zu werden und wie seine Nervenenden reagierten, wenn sie gereizt wurden. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er sein Gesicht noch mehr auf den Boden presste. 

Yuri tat sein Bestes, aber jedes Mal, wenn er schneller machen wollte, begannen seine Hände zu zittern und seine Bewegungen wurden abgehackt. Lust durchfuhr ihn in jedem Augenblick. Er konnte einfach nicht den Rhythmus finden, den er brauchte, um zu kommen. Es war einmal mehr eine Folter und Otabek stand ruhig daneben und schaute zu.

“B-bitte”, jammerte Yuri und Tränen benetzten die Augenbinde. “Bitte, Beka, ich kann nicht… ich brauche… Bitte, mehr! Ich brauche dich!”

“Mach weiter”, sagte Otabek leise irgendwo hinter Yuri.

Yuri spürte ein Schluchzen in seiner Kehle, machte aber weiter. Er versuchte verzweifelt den Winkel und die Geschwindigkeit zu finden, die er wollte - die er brauchte. Sein Bauch fühlte sich so unendlich heiß an und spannte schrecklich, weil er endlich Erlösung finden wollte. Seine Hüften stießen ohne sein Zutun nach oben, ganz so, als wollten sie seine zitternden Hände unterstützen. Der Mund stand ihm offen, er schnappte nach Luft, ein konstanter Strom aus verzweifelten Bitten füllte den Raum.

“Braves Kätzchen.” Das liebevolle Flüstern wurde begleitet von einer Hand, die auf Yuris zum Liegen kam und so die Bewegung stoppte. Otabek zog den Dildo heraus und legte ihn zur Seite. Seine Finger rieben Yuris Hintereingang.

Ein langes, hohes Winseln war Yuris Antwort, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. “Bitte, Beka!”, stöhnte Yuri. “Bitte fick mich! Ich will deinen Schwanz in mir! Bitte!” Yuri schluchzte nun und seine Hüften stießen nach hinten gegen Otabeks neckende Finger.

“Braver Yura, endlich sagst du, was du willst.” Otabeks dunkle Stimme war voller Zuneigung. Das eindeutig identifizierbare Geräusch einer raschelnden Kondomverpackung war zu hören. Yuri seufzte als Antwort verzweifelt.

Endlich spürte er Otabeks harten Schwanz an seinem Loch. Ungeduldig bewegte sich Yuri ihm entgegen, während er ohne Unterbrechung “Bitte” und “Mehr” jammerte. Otabek jedoch packte Yuri an den Hüften, um ihn so an Ort und Stelle zu halten, damit er genauso langsam eindringen konnte, wie er wollte. 

“Beka”, winselte Yuri und die kleine Glocke bimmelte wie wild. “Schneller! Bitte! Ich war so brav! Bitte!”

Sich vorbeugend nahm Otabek Yuris Handgelenke und hob die Arme über Yuris blonden Haarschopf, dann zog er sie nach hinten, sodass er sie mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Seine andere Hand streichelte Yuris Wirbelsäule und beobachtete, wie das den ganzen kleinen Körper vor Lust erbeben ließ. Es folgten drei quälend langsame Stöße. 

Yuris Schluchzer und verzweifelte Schreie nach mehr waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Sie füllten den Raum mit einer einzigartigen Schönheit und Otabek konnte nicht anders, als kurz die Augen zu schließen und in dem Klang zu baden. Yuri an diesem Punkt zu hören, wo ihm sein eigenes Verlangen nicht länger peinlich war und Otabek sich bewusst wurde, dass er der Einzige war, der das in ihm auslösen konnte, machte den Älteren unendlich glücklich. 

Alles, was Yuri tat, strahlte Schönheit, Anmut und Wildheit aus. Aber das… Dieses Wesen, das sich auf dem Fußboden wand, von Schweiß bedeckt war und Otabeks Namen schrie… Das war nur für die Augen einer Person bestimmt, nämlich ihn. Otabeks Herz schmerzte bei diesem Anblick. 

Er presste sein Gesicht nah an Yuris Ohr und flüsterte: “Ich liebe dich.”

Dann legte er los. Schnelligkeit, Stärke und Kontrolle waren die Dinge, für die er bekannt war, und das änderte sich im Schlafzimmer nicht. Er stieß hart genug in Yuri, dass dessen Hüften aufgrund der Bewegung zuckten und das Glöckchen im Rhythmus dazu erklang. Nicht, dass Yuri die harten Stöße etwas ausgemacht hätten, spiegelte er sie doch mit ähnlicher Kraft und Hemmungslosigkeit.

Die Geräusche, die Yuri von sich gab, wurden lauter und intensiver, aber gleichzeitig immer unverständlicher. Sein Körper bog sich durch und ruckte gegen Otabeks, aber der Mann hielt ihn fest an seinem Platz. Mit der Zeit begann Yuris Rücken zu schmerzen, da er seinen Kopf immer wieder zurückwarf, um vor Erregung zu schreien. 

Yuri war knapp davor, stand an der Schwelle zum Orgasmus, aber er tat sich sich schwer, ohne Einsatz seiner Hände zu kommen. Otabek wusste das und genoss es, Yuri in dieser Situation zu sehen und ihn zu beobachten, wie er versuchte seine Hände - oder irgendein anderes Objekt - zu benutzen, um zu kommen. Otabek griff nach vorne und riss die Augenbinde herunter. Darunter zeigten sich Tränen, die Yuris Gesicht hinunterliefen und es in glitzernde Schönheit tauchten.

“Was willst du?”, keuchte Otabek.

Die Geräusche, die Yuri machte, waren kaum verständlich, ein verzweifelter Versuch, das zu sagen, was er so dringend wollte. Dieses Mal scheiterte er nicht aus Schüchternheit, sondern weil seine Gedanken von Lust vernebelt waren. Trotzdem versuchte Yuri sich auszudrücken, und so sprudelten Halbwörter und -sätze aus ihm hervor, Zeichen dessen, was er so offensichtlich wollte. Otabek wollte ihm in dieser Situation wirklich keinen Vortrag über fehlerhafte Grammatik halten und erbarmte sich seiner.

Er griff unter Yuri, packte seinen Schwanz und begann zu pumpen. Ein leichter und schneller Griff war, was Yuri bevorzugte. Otabek wusste das, hatte er den Mann doch schließlich schon vor sich wichsen lassen. Jeder Muskel in Yuri spannte sich an und er hörte für einen Moment zu atmen auf. Otabek biss die Zähne zusammen, als er fühlte, wie sein Penis umklammert wurde. Einige Areale von Yuris Hirn mussten immer noch aktiv sein, da er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Bestimmt, weil er wusste, dass es besser war, wenn Otabek zuerst kam. Doch Yuris Verlangen war stärker. Mit einem Aufschrei kam er und sein Körper erzitterte heftig, während Spermaspritzer den Boden unter ihnen besudelten. 

Wie Yuri befürchtet hatte, machte Otabek weiter. Er presste alles aus Yuri heraus. Seine Hüften bewegten sich gnadenlos weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange und Yuris Zuckungen wurden heftiger. Seine Stimme wurde rauh, weil er vor überwältigender Lust schrie, und das Glöckchen klingelte im Takt seiner Bewegungen. Yuris wilder und verzweifelter Blick, seine Stärke, als er immer und immer wieder gegen den größeren Mann stieß - all das ließ Otabeks Gedanken vor Lust ganz leer werden.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Otabek Erlösung fand. Ein wilder Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, als er seinen Schwanz in Yuris zuckendes Loch rammte und jeden Tropfen Lust auskostete. Als er schließlich fertig war, ließ er sich vorwärts fallen und platzierte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten Yuris, sodass er sein Gewicht tragen könnte. Während er noch um Atem rang, beugte er den Kopf hinunter, um Yuris Hals und Schultern mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Yuris Körper kribbelte vor Lust, seine Ohren klingelten, seine Augen konnten nicht auf das grelle Licht fokussieren, nun, da die Augenbinde weg war. Seine Glieder waren bleischwer, als er auf den Boden sank. Die sanften Küsse ließen seine Haut und sein Herz ganz warm werden. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinen offenen Lippen, während er immer noch nach Atem rang. 

“Ich liebe dich auch”, antwortete Yuri mit einem Flüstern. 

Otabek nahm Yuris Gesicht in seine Hände, sodass er einen tiefen und sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss auf dessen Lippen platzieren konnte. “Machen wir dich sauber.”

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war Yuri frei, sauber und warm eingepackt in die Decken, die sein Freund um ihn wickelte. Er summte zufrieden. Seine Katze sprang aufs Bett, um zu kuscheln, jetzt, wo all der Lärm und das Chaos vorbei waren. 

Yuri rieb seine Wange an Otabeks breiter Brust, als er sich in seine Arme kuschelte. “Du bist schuld, dass ich morgen nicht zum Training kann.”

Ein Lachen ließ Otabeks Brustkorb vibrieren. “Seit wann hält dich ein bisschen wilder Sex vom Training ab?”

“Vielleicht will ich ja den ganzen Tag faul herumliegen”, antwortete Yuri mit hochmütiger Stimme.

“Alleine?”

“Hmm… Du solltest krank werden und auch zuhause bleiben.”

Otabek grinste. “Klingt nach einem netten Tag.”

“Mmm…”

“Yura?”

“Hm?”

Otabek presste einen Kuss auf Yuris Scheitel. “Danke, dass du mein Zuhause bist.”

Yuri vergrub sein Gesicht in Otabeks Brust, damit er sein hochrotes Gesicht verbergen konnte, und umschlang seinen Freund fester. “Danke, dass du meine Familie bist”, war die leise gemurmelte Antwort.

Die Katze machte es sich auf dem Kissen neben ihnen gemütlich und schnurrte aus Zufriedenheit über dieses Zuhause, das bis zur Dachschräge von Liebe durchdrungen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Betadank geht an die großartige, blitzschnelle Oceanwhirl. Du bist die Beste <3


End file.
